DiLaurentis Family
The DiLaurentis family is a prominent family line throughout the Freeform series, Pretty Little Liars. The DiLaurenits family is prominent and well-respected in the town of Rosewood, although, the family is often clouded with lies and burdened by mysterious deaths and disappearances. They are heavily connected to both the Drake and Hastings families. The only living family members with the last name of "DiLaurentis" are Kenneth, Jason, and Alison DiLaurentis. History Family Members Current Members * 'Kenneth DiLaurentis -' Kenneth DiLaurentis is the patriarch of the DiLaurentis family. He is the father of Alison, the adoptive father of Charles/Charlotte, as well as, the legal father of Jason. Kenneth was distant and harsh toward his family, which lead to him being distant during his children's childhood. After adopting Charles, Jessica became pregnant with a boy, Jason. Kenneth believed Jason to be his son. A few years later, Kenneth noticed that Charles was portraying feminine qualities and identified more with female associated activities. He condoned the behavior, but it wasn't until Charles almost drowned a baby Alison in the bathtub that Kenneth insisted Charles be put in a mental institution. Jessica disagreed seeing as Charles didn't mean to harm Alison, he was just trying to soothe her. Charles was later admitted upon Kenneth's insistence. He then removed all signs of Charles from their lives and acted as if he never existed, and focused his energies on expanding his real estate company. After Alison went missing, Kenneth divorced Jessica as she served as a reminder of the daughter he lost. He remained distant until Alison reappeared, which was when he returned to Rosewood and appeared to care for her. After the revelation of Charlotte, Kenneth distanced himself from his daughters and presumably, hasn't spoken to any of his children in years. He did not attend Charlotte's funeral. It is also unclear when, how, or if, Kenneth ever found out Jason wasn't his son. * 'Charlotte DiLaurentis b. Charlotte Drake -' Charlotte Drake was born on May 21, 1988, at Radley Sanitarium. She was assigned male at birth and give the name, Charles Drake. Her biological parents were Mary Drake, a patient at Radley Sanitarium, and her ex-boyfriend, Ted Wilson, who Mary never disclosed the pregnancy too. Mary's sister, Jessica and her husband, Kenneth, adopted Charlotte into the DiLaurentis family and legally changed her name to "Charles DiLaurentis". Charles lived with the family including her siblings/cousins Alison and Jason until she was seven-years-old. At this age, Kenneth and Jessica admitted Charlotte to Radley for "impulsive and psychopathic behavior". Kenneth never visited her, but Jessica did, and support her desire to physically transition from male to female. Charlotte officially transitioned which she was an early teenager and legally changed her name from Charles DiLaurentis to Charlotte DiLaurentis. She later escaped Radley and began hanging out with Alison under the alias, "CeCe Drake". She also became the non-intimate girlfriend of her adoptive brother and cousin, Jason. When Charlotte received word that her enemy from Radley, Bethany Young, was planning to escape Radley and kill Jessica, Charlotte decided to kill Bethany to protect her mother. She accidentally hit Alison, which led to Jessica burying Alison and covering for Charlotte. Years later, Charlotte became the second "A", and both tortured and kidnapped Alison and her friends. Following her reveal as "A", Charlotte was admitted to Welby State Psychiatric Hospital where she faked her psychiatric care to be released and restart the game. On the night of her release, she was murdered and thrown from the bell tower as a staged suicide. Her funeral took place a few weeks later. * 'Jason DiLaurentis -' Jason is the first-born and only son of Jessica DiLaurentis and Peter Hastings, the half-brother of Alison, Melissa, Spencer, and Alex, as well as the legal son of Kenneth DiLaurentis. Jason is also the maternal cousin and adoptive brother of Charles/Charlotte DiLaurentis. Jessica had an ongoing affair with Peter, which led to her becoming pregnant with his child. To protect both of their families, Jessica lied to Kenneth and told him the child was his. Kenneth and Jessica then raised Jason together as their son. As a teenager, he used to smoke marijuana and hang out with Ian Thomas and Garrett Reynolds. In high school, he, along with them, was in a secret club called N.A.T. Jason almost hated Alison because she would often go into his room and take his belongings. Jason later reveals that he was always jealous of Alison, and had felt that his parents thought they "lost the wrong kid". After Alison returned, Jason left to travel the world and study abroad. He later became the co-owner of the Carissimi Group alongside his sister, Alison, and is estranged from his father. * 'Alison DiLaurentis -' Alison is the first-born daughter of Jessica Drake and Kenneth DiLaurentis, the half-sister of Jason DiLaurentis, and the cousin of Spencer and Alex, as well as the adoptive sister and maternal cousin of Charles/Charlotte DiLaurentis. As a teenager, Alison was conniving and a bully to her fellow students. She formed a posey that followed her around and did or thought whatever she wanted them too, and Alison was mentored by CeCe Drake (she later revealed to be adoptive sister and cousin). Alison mysteriously went missing in 2012 and was later believed to have been murdered by someone close to her family. It was later revealed that she was alive and hiding from the mysterious tormenter, "A". When A was revealed Alison returned home and faced a severe backlash from the town and her former co-students. She was later framed for the murder of both Mona Vanderwaal and Bethany Young, and sentenced to life in prison. The charges were dropped when Mona and the was revealed to have been alive the entire time, and weeks later, the Liars learned the truth about "A". After Charlotte's reveal as A and Alison's then-believed sister, Alison stayed behind in Rosewood to take care of her sister and became a literature teacher at Rosewood High School. Five-years-later, Charlotte was mysteriously killed and a new "A" took charge. During this time, Alison illegally married Archer Dunhill (who was under the alias of Elliot Rollins), was inseminated and impregnated with Emily Fields' eggs, and learned that Charlotte was her maternal cousin all along. She later formed a romantic relationship with Emily and carried their twin daughters to term. After two-years, Alison proposed to Emily, who graciously accepted. After another year passed, with Alison having married Emily and the duo happily raising their daughters in Rosewood. Alison accepted a job in Beacon Heights to teach at a university while simultaneously getting her degree. Upon moving to Beacon Heights, Alison formed an unlikely friendship with Mona Vanderwaal, found herself untangling a web of secrets while solving a murder, and made the hard decision to divorce her wife. * 'Lily and Grace DiLaurentis-Fields -' Lily and Grace are the biological twins daughters of Emily Fields and the surrogate daughters of Alison DiLaurentis. They were conceived using Emily's eggs, Wren's sperm, and were carried to term by Alison. They are currently being co-parented by their mothers, Emily and Alison, who recently divorced. Extended and Former Family Members * 'Jessica DiLaurentis -' Jessica was the wife of Kenneth DiLaurentis, and the mother of Jason (Peter Hastings' biological son and Kenneth's formerly believed son), Alison, and the adoptive mother and aunt of Charlotte. At some point after Alison's disappearance, Jessica and Kenneth got a divorce and became heavily estranged. Years later, Jessica was murdered by her twin sister, Mary Drake and her body was found by Charlotte, who then buried her in the Hastings' backyard. * 'Emily Fields -' Emily is the ex-wife of Alison DiLaurentis and the biological mother of their twin daughters, Lily and Grace DiLaurentis-Fields. She is the daughter of Pam and Wayne Fields. She grew up in Rosewood alongside Alison, and was a member of her group, known to the public as The Liars. Emily always had a crush on Alison, and the two were an on-and-off-again item later in their life. However, they later became engaged and were co-mothers to their twin daughters until their divorce. They continue to co-parent their daughters. Family Tree :Members not listed in the family tree include: Lily and Grace DiLaurentis-Fields Notes and Trivia * The main physical characteristics of the family is blonde hair and blue eyes. * Several members are also members of the Drake and Hastings families. Gallery Pll604 175.jpg|Kenneth Jessicamain.png|Jessica G-CharlesTeen1.png|Charles PRDCeCe2.jpg|Charlotte Jason Fresh Meat.png|Jason S6_Alison.jpg|Alison Baby.JPG|Lily, and Grace Pll-502-15.jpg|Pepe - Alison's pet dog 6x03~16.jpg|Jessica, Jason, Alison, and Charles G-CharlotteFamily3.png G-CharlotteFamily2.png Episode 3 Songs of Experience 503.jpg|Kenneth, Jason, and Alison Episode 3 Songs of Experience 481.jpg Capture+ 2019-03-21-16-27-58~2.png|Ali's daughter's on her phone Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:DiLaurentis Family